


Himitsu

by ThekaTsukishiro



Series: Roda Viva [4]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: ABO, Ansiedade, M/M, Romance, Segredo, UA, m-preg, viktuuri
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-05
Updated: 2020-08-05
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:15:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25721194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThekaTsukishiro/pseuds/ThekaTsukishiro
Summary: Sinopse do capítulo: O que há de mais escondido? O que poderia fazer para esconder, o que a natureza e o destino haviam conspirado a favor? Como poderia não contar o que se passava dentro de seu ventre? O que se oculta à vista e ao conhecimento do neurocirurgião habilidoso? Um segredo, que talvez, não fosse assim tão misterioso colocando o pobre ômega em papos de aranha.
Relationships: Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov
Series: Roda Viva [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1728382
Kudos: 3





	Himitsu

**Author's Note:**

> Fanfic participando da 1ª Semana YOI Brasil
> 
> Tema do dia 05/08 - Segredo
> 
> Beta: Por motivos de força maior, capítulo ainda sem betar. Qualquer erro será corrigido assim que o capítulo passe por revisão.
> 
> Notas da Coelha: Lembremos que essa fanfic são acontecimentos esparsos do cotidiano deste casal e seus amigos próximos. Dito isso, espero que todos tenham uma boa leitura!

**Himitsu**

**_(Segredo)_ **

O sol mal havia clareado o quarto quando o jovem ômega precisou correr para o banheiro. Alguma coisa definitivamente não lhe havia caído bem. Seu estômago parecia o mar revolto em dia de ressaca, e estava sendo impossível conter as arquejadas. O gosto ruim o fazendo sentir-se mais enjoado. Sentando-se sobre as pernas dobradas, baixou a tampa do vaso sanitário, e recostou-se um pouco, buscando por uma explicação plausível para tudo aquilo.

Não havia exagerado e bebido de mais. Na realidade, vinha evitando bebidas alcoólicas já há algum tempo. Bem, tempo esse de apenas duas semanas. Ainda podia se recordar do porre que ele e Viktor haviam tomado, e dava graças aos céus por estarem no apartamento do platinado. No dia seguinte, apenas por sentir o cheiro da colônia de barbear que tanto ele gostava que seu alfa a usasse, com uma engasgada, precisou correr para o banheiro, e deixar que tudo o que havia ingerido no dia anterior fosse posto para fora. E desde então, jurara não mais colocaria uma gota de qualquer bebida com teor alcoólico na boca!

Apenas por se lembrar daquela passagem, podia sentir seu estômago se revoltar mais uma vez, e sem alternativas, levantou a tampa do vaso, colocando mais um pouco agora do que parecia ser sua bile para fora.

A noite havia jantado com Phichit e Lee! Haviam pedido comida tailandesa, o que fora hilário, visto que o amigo cozinhava muito bem, mas estava se sentindo um tanto indisposto para cozinhar. O casal Chulanont-Lee esperava seu primeiro filhote, e até mesmo por isso o alfa sul-coreano preferia por vezes que seu ômega não ficasse tanto tempo em pé.

Phichit, então, com desejos, havia solicitado aquele prato que agora, Yuuri não conseguia se lembrar qual era mesmo o nome. E era até melhor não recordar, pois o simples fato de tentar recordar a denominação daquele prato, fora acometido por nova gorfada.

Dando a descarga, levantou-se devagar. O ômega sentia o gosto amargo que a estripulia gastronômica havia lhe causado. Após escovar os dentes, Yuuri desceu para a sala de estar. Estava sozinho, e quando isso acontecia, gostava de ligar a TV, e enquanto preparava seu desjejum, ouvia o noticiário, mas naquela manhã, estava fazendo tudo diferente.

Indisposto, Yuuri se jogou no sofá, e ligou a TV. Não sentia vontade de preparar nada, nem seu chá preferido! Verdade fosse dita, estava um tanto ressabiado, e temia tomar o líquido fumegante com torradas e geleia, e passar mal novamente. Assim sendo, abraçando uma das almofadas fofas, preferiu ficar deitado, evitando também um contato com seu ateliê e as tintas. Não queria descobrir o que já desconfiava: que o cheiro de seu local de trabalho, o seu cantinho de refúgio, também poderia lhe fazer mal. Talvez estivesse exagerando e não fosse nada, mas também poderiam ser muitas coisas!

Balançando a cabeça, o ômega achou por bem que não deveria ficar ruminando, e tentando descobrir o que estava sentindo, e por que estava tendo aquele mal estar pela manhã. Sendo assim, concentrou-se no que o noticiário anunciava, e acabou esquecendo-se até dos compromissos que teria!

**oOoOoOo**

Atordoado e tentando reagir ao barulho incômodo que o despertara. O japonês levantou-se rapidamente, mas tornando a cair sentado sobre o sofá. Havia sido acometido por uma forte tontura, e sentiu como se estivesse em um desses brinquedos malucos que lembravam uma centrífuga.

 _“Porque você não para de tocar?”_ – pensou ao esticar-se como podia, e pescar seu celular que se encontrava repousado a mesinha de centro. No visor de cristal líquido, o nome de Phichit brilhava constantemente. Arregalando os olhos, lembrou-se de seus compromissos, os quais havia perdido por ter acabado cochilando até àquela hora. Hora? Passava das dez e meia da manhã, Katsuki estava uma hora e meia atrasado para seus compromissos!

Pulando do sofá, o japonês tentou ligar para o amigo, dando um retorno, mas no mesmo momento, a campainha da porta soou. Ignorando-a solenemente, esperou impaciente que o tailandês atendesse.

\- Yuuri, abra a porta! – a voz de Phichit chegou pelo eletrônico. – Não faça um gestante esperar muito tempo em pé! – gracejou ao imitar a seu alfa.

\- Phic... – Yuuri havia ficado sem ação, e olhando para a porta, notou que realmente alguém ali estava. Dirigiu-se o mais rápido, destrancando a porta, e finalmente dando passagem para o ômega tailandês.

\- Yuu... – Phichit parou de falar ao notar que algo não estava bem com o moreno. Após o choque, entrou puxando o amigo junto, enquanto a porta era batida devido a força imposta pelo ômega recém chegado.

\- Phichit-kun! Calma! - pediu o japonês ao finalmente sentar-se, para não dizer que foi empurrado no sofá.

\- Yuuri, você não está bem, e posso ver isso apenas em seu rosto! - o tailandês sentenciou sem dó. Ele conhecia muito bem ao outro ômega, e até mesmo por isso, não admitiria rodeios.

Sentindo o rosto um tanto quente, Yuuri sabia que deveria estar afogueado, e por mais que tentasse disfarçar, tinha plena consciência que aquele simples fato de estar envergonhado o delatava, exatamente como estava acontecendo naquele momento.

\- Phichit, não é nada, apenas tive um mal estar, e um pouco de tontura. - Yuuri comentou como se tudo aquilo que havia passado fora algo corriqueiro.

Farejando um pouco o ar, o marchand estreitou os olhos, e a queima roupa perguntou:

\- Quanto tempo faz que você vem tendo esses destemperos? - sustentando lhe as íris avermelhadas, arqueou uma sobrancelha.

\- Ora, Phichit! Eu não estou doente! – Yuuri parecia querer justificar a si mesmo. – Foi apenas o que te falei, e acabei cochilando, perdendo assim nossa reunião! – fez uma pequena pausa para continuar a se explicar. – Não foi minha intenção faltar a nosso compromisso! – mordiscando o lábio inferior, sustentou os olhos acinzentados.

Ainda desconfiado, Phichit preferiu não dizer mais nada. O marchand, sabia que com seu artista plástico favorito, tudo tinha seu tempo, e força-lo era uma coisa muito fora dos padrões. Chulanont não queria que o outro sofresse uma crise emocional, não por conta de alguma desconfiança que não fosse nada mais que isso!

\- Está bem, Yuu-chan! Vou aceitar sua resposta como válida, mas como já estou aqui, e bem próximo da hora do almoço, ficarei para almoçar com você! – o moreno abriu seu melhor sorriso. – E de quebra, quero comer Katsudon! – além de se convidar para almoçar, o tailandês acabou por escolher o menu.

\- Nunca deixaria meu afilhado, ou afilhada – riu-se ao incluir que possivelmente fosse uma filhotinha que estava sendo gerada -, nasça com cara de meu prato favorito!

\- Isso nem em seus sonhos mais loucos! – Phichit comentou ao acariciar a pequena protuberância. – Que hora saí o almoço? – perguntou ao lamber os lábios.

Balançando a cabeça, Yuuri mirou o melhor amigo com um sorriso levemente sem graça. Phichit adorava lhe constranger, ameaçar, e o principal: fazê-lo rir. Era como se fosse da família, e família a gente cuida. Pensando assim, o ômega japonês convidou o marchand para que o acompanhasse até a cozinha. E enquanto o japonês separava os ingredientes, panelas e os deixava sobre a bancada, continuaram a conversar. E em um passe de mágicas, o assunto “possível doença” do Katsuki fora esquecido.

Apesar de tudo o que havia passado pela manhã, o nipônico parecia ter se renovado, e o desejo sentido pelo pedido daquele prato, talvez tivesse ajudado a lhe devolver e abrir o apetite.

 _“Talvez tenha sido mesmo algo que não me caiu bem!”_ – pensou Yuuri ao colocar o que para ele era o manjar dos deuses a frente de Phichit, e depois para si.

\- O cheiro está delicioso! – Chulanont murmurou. E ao levar uma porção generosa com o auxílio de hashis aos lábios, ronronou em deleite. – Yuu-chan! Você não tem ideia de como estou matando um desejo! – gracejou.

\- Fico feliz, Phichit! – sorrindo gracejou. – Também não iria deixá-lo sair de minha casa estando com esse desejo! Seung-Gil não iria gostar nem um pouco se o filhote de vocês parecesse um Katsudon! – riu-se com gosto, sendo acompanhado pelo outro.

**oOoOoOo**

Costumamos dizer que em momentos prazerosos, quando estamos acompanhados por uma boa companhia, as horas passam em um piscar de olhos e tudo que é bom, tem de ser interrompido, ou dura pouco.

Quando já estava quase de saída, Phichit ao se despedir de seu amigo, arregalou os olhos surpresos, pois Yuuri havia saído correndo em direção do lavabo que ficava próximo à entrada do ateliê.

Seguindo atrás do moreno com a rapidez que lhe era permitida, o ômega grávido mirou a porta fechada com preocupação. O barulho alto de gorfadas chamando mais a atenção do marchand, que ao experimentar a porta, entrou quando está se abriu.

Em silêncio, munido com uma toalha, a qual umedeceu um pouco. Se aproximou devagar. Esperou até que o ômega fechasse a tampa do vaso, e acionasse a descarga para entregar-lhe a peça em suas mãos.

\- Yuuri, isso não é normal! – Phichit começou. Ao ser mirado com aqueles olhos tristes, suspirou. – Vai me contar desde quando os enjoos começaram, ou terei de ligar para certo alfa platinado? – ameaçou sem dó.

\- Phic... – Katsuki protestou, mas ao tentar se aproximar da pia, sentiu que não conseguiria. Tudo estava rodando.

Tomando cuidado com a pequena barriga de seus quatro meses, Phichit sustentou o amigo, e devagar fez o caminho de volta para a sala abraçado ao artista.

Já acomodados no sofá macio, o silêncio que se fez presente, parecia sepulcral! Reparando melhor no outro ômega, Chulanont segurou com gentileza uma das mãos deste, e observando as embaixo das unhas levemente arroxeadas, não pensou muito em disparar:

\- Yuu-chan! Você está grávido!

\- Não... não pode ser! – Yuuri arregalando os olhos, tocou o baixo ventre com lentidão.

\- Claro que pode, meu amigo! – Phichit sorriu. – Você e Viktor estão juntos há anos, já era de se esperar por isso! – acariciando a mão do moreno, viu quando as íris vitrificaram e grossas lágrimas deslizaram pelo rosto bonito.

\- Phic... eu não posso... não é o momento! – soluçou o artista, que começava a hiperventilar.

\- Como não é o momento, Yuuri? – Phichit se preocupou com o que acabara de ouvir. – Não me diga que logo você e o Viktor nunca tenham conversado a esse respeito? – o ômega tailandês parecia deveras preocupado.

\- Não, claro que já conversamos, e bem... não é o momento! Estamos preparando tudo para nosso casamento, e ainda é cedo. Viktor está em Tóquio em um congresso e depois ficará mais uns meses para chefiar uma equipe na área dele de pesquisas, eu já havia te dito isso, não? – Yuuri parecia estar perdendo mais o controle de suas emoções. – Viktor e eu iríamos nos programar, Phic... – o moreno fez uma pausa, onde as lágrimas deslizavam em abundância por seu rosto. – Nem enlaçado sou!

\- Yuuri, calma! – pediu Phichit. – Você está prestando atenção em tudo o que está dizendo? – perguntou, e ao notar que o artista plástico estava começando a pirar devido a sua ansiedade, comandou. – Vamos lá, Yuu-chan! – pegando as trêmulas mãos, colocou-as em seu próprio peito, para que assim o japonês sentisse o bater forte do coração do tailandês. - Respire junto comigo! – ordenou ao começar a respirar com calma e pausadamente. – Não desmaie... Continue respirando! – a voz passando uma segurança que parecia chegar aos ouvidos do outro ômega como se fosse um bálsamo.

Ao perceber que o amigo havia melhorado, Chulanont foi até a cozinha e voltou de lá com um copo de água com açúcar, entregando-o para ele.

Sem pensar muito, Yuuri tomou todo o conteúdo de uma golada só.

\- Yuuri, não tem porque você se preocupar. – começou o marchand pensando em cada palavra que iria proferir. – Viktor irá ficar feliz!

\- Não, não irá! – taxou Katsuki. Ele parecia ter convicção sobre o que dizia. – Adiamos muitas coisas por pelo menos um ano, Phic!

\- Como assim? – Chulanont estava surpreso.

\- Viktor, o seminário dele é curto, mais ou menos de umas duas semanas, mas a pesquisa, está terá um tempo maior. – fungou o moreno ao mirar o amigo nos olhos. Realmente, Yuuri não havia aceitado direito aquela história de ficar separado por muito tempo de seu alfa. – Ele terá de se dedicar muito para tudo isso, e não poderá ficar aqui comigo!

\- Sim, eu entendo, mas isso é mais importante! – Phichit tocou levemente a barriga chapada do moreno. – Meu sobrinho é prioridade agora! – parou um tanto pensativo, e mirou o japonês nos olhos.

\- Talvez eu esteja doente, e não seja nada mais que uma intoxicação alimentar! – Yuuri pontuou, ainda não acreditando no que poderia ser.

\- Ah! Não começa, Katsuki Yuuri! – ralhou Phichit. – Eu vou ligar para o meu médico e lhe marcar consulta com urgência, e sim – parou de falar o mirando intensamente –, você vai comigo! E você verá, seu teimoso cabeçudo, que está sim esperando um filhote! E eu não vou sossegar enquanto não tirarmos isso à limpo. Então, nem tente fugir, pois irei atrás de você nos confins do mundo, e te arrasto para a consulta! – ameaçou o ômega tailandês.

**oOoOoOo**

Sentado sozinho em sua sala de estar, o ômega segurava entre seus finos dedos o resultado por escrito, o qual confirmava a gestação de treze semanas. Estava grávido, e não sabia como Viktor e sua família receberia aquela notícia. E por mais que havia tentado manter a calma, quase surtara, mas novamente o melhor amigo o colocara novamente nos trilhos!

Serem pais iria acarretar muitas coisas, e em hipótese alguma, Yuuri queria estragar aquela oportunidade que o seu alfa estava tendo. Não seria justo, e tudo o que ele menos queria, era divisar no olhar de seu amado platinado, a repulsa, a acusação de que havia sido desleixado, ao não se prevenir.

Balançando a cabeça, tentou se ver livre daqueles pensamentos tóxicos, mas não conseguiu. Na realidade estava preocupado com a reação de sua família.

 _“Ah! Okaasa... que decepção acabei sendo para a senhora!”_ – Yuuri pensou ao se angustiar mais. Passando a mão delicadamente por seu ventre ainda liso, sorriu ante aqueles pensamentos confusos. Não podia deixar de se sentir feliz, pois um filhote de Viktor e dele crescia em seu ventre. Era um sentimento adverso a tudo que vinha sentindo até então. Seria uma parte boa deles, uma boa recordação que ficaria após a separação.

 _“Separação!”_ – pensou ao voltar a chorar. Katsuki não queria ser rejeitado, não aguentaria isso vindo de seu destinado, mas teria de ser forte, e sabia que conseguiria cuidar de seu pequeno sozinho.

Fungando, o ômega se dirigiu ao seu quarto, sendo seguido de perto por Makkachin. Havia feito tudo tão no automático, que nem percebera que o exemplar mascote não desgrudara dele. Quando deitou-se a cama, sentiu o peso extra a seu lado, e em seguida a cabeça do cão sobre sua barriga.

\- O que foi, Makka? – Yuuri perguntou ao acariciar entre as orelhas do poodle. Este farejou o baixo ventre de seu mestre, e latiu. – Sim, Makka! Aqui dentro está um pequenino, que eu gostaria muito que você o protegesse, todavia, creio que não será possível, e eu sentirei muito a falta de você e de seu papai! – e ao terminar de dizer isso, escondeu o rosto no travesseiro de Viktor que puxara para si. O aroma de pinheiros invadiu lhe todo o ser, lhe caindo como um bálsamo. Inebriando até mesmo o poder dos hormônios que o faziam ter altos e baixos de humor.

Deliciado e embalado pelo aroma da floresta de pinheiros, mais a quentura do cão, Katsuki apagou, mergulhando em um sono calmo e sem agitações.

**oOoOoOo**

Sem conseguir se concentrar, o alfa se remexeu na poltrona do avião que seguia de Tóquio para Fukuoka. Estava agoniado, e tudo piorara quando notara que nenhuma resposta para suas mensagens haviam chegado. O noivo nunca o deixava esperando por tanto tempo! Poderia estar trabalhando, e concentrado, porém não conseguia prestar atenção ao que deveria. Não quisera parar de remoer o que estava começando a sentir! Era difícil compreender o inexplicável, e após uma longa conversa com a tia, médica responsável pelo hospital o qual ele trabalhava em Hasetsu, ali estava ele, voltando para casa, para os braços de seu querido Yuuri!

Relembrando alguns dias atrás, Viktor ainda tentava compreender qual seria o motivo de Yuuri para não aceitara a chamada de vídeo. A alegação dada parecia tão vaga, e ele entendia que era tarde, mas seu noivo sempre aceitava aquele tipo de situação, bem... mas sempre tinha uma primeira vez para tudo!

Desde então, o alfa passara tentando unir os cabos soltos, e por fim chegar a um resultado, o qual se de fato estivesse correto, não caberia em si de orgulho e felicidade. Todavia, aqueles dois dias de silêncio do japonês o fizera se desconcentrar, e até mesmo sentir-se angustiado, e ele sabia que aquele sentimento, não era único e exclusivo dele.

Quando por fim contara a sua tia Lilia tudo o que vinha passando, está sem titubear lhe explicara sobre como destinados, mesmo ainda não enlaçados pela mordida, podiam já ter sim uma conexão, não tão forte, mas que podia muito bem afetar a ambos. Com essas informações em mente, Nikiforov tomou o primeiro trem para o aeroporto de Tóquio, e em seguida um avião que o levaria para Fukuoka. De lá, poderia pegar um trem, ou mesmo um táxi até chegar ao seu destino final em Hasetsu.

Checando as horas em seu relógio de pulso, o alfa calculou mentalmente em quanto tempo chegaria em casa, e com um suspiro resignado, pois não havia o que pudesse fazer, teve de esperar até perto das três horas da tarde.

Precisava relaxar, mas sentia seu coração se oprimir no peito. Um medo sem fundamentos, que ele sabia muito bem quem o estava sentindo. Desviando sua atenção para o céu azul e as nuvens que pareciam feitas de algodão doce, não soube dizer quando todos aqueles sentimentos se acalmaram, e o alfa pode fechar os olhos um pouco.

**oOoOoOo**

Usando sua chave, Viktor abriu a porta com cautela. Esperava ter Makkachin, seu fiel escudeiro ali a recebe-lo, mas o mascote não dera o ar de sua graça. Era muito estranho, mas também nada impossível.

Dando de ombros, o platinado deixou sua mala no hall de entrada, calçou suas pantufas deixando no lugar indicado seus sapatos, e seguiu até o atelier, imaginando que encontraria seu noivo ali, trabalhando, mas estava redondamente enganado.

Farejando o ar, seguiu o cheiro delicioso de cerejeiras em flor, parando bem à frente da porta aberta do quarto de seu destinado. Recostando-se na soleira, pescou seu celular, batendo uma rápida foto de seu ômega e mascote dormindo juntos.

Ao se aproximar da cama, mirou com ternura para os dorminhocos, e sentando ao lado, retirou-lhe os cabelos do rosto, e acarinhou as maçãs do rosto de seu noivo. Sapecando-lhe um beijo nos lábios, sorriu ao ver as íris rubras o mirarem com interesse.

\- Vitya... – Yuuri ronronou baixinho. Parecia ao ômega que o simples fato de ver seu alfa, que tudo se resolveria, mas ao sentir o olor a pinheiro mais forte, o ômega acabou por acordar. Ao tentar se sentar, não conseguiu, pois foi impedido por uma mão grande espalmada em sua barriga.

\- Olá, _lyubov_! (amor!) – Viktor arrulhou ao aproximar os lábios dos de seu par, e sapecar um beijo, apenas um roçar, para logo em seguida ganhar ares de saudosismo e erotismo ao ser aprofundado. – Saudades, _moya snezhinka_! (meu floco de neve!)

\- Porque você voltou? – o ômega por fim conseguiu perguntar. – Seu compromisso com o hospital...

\- Voltei, pois meu noivo estava me evitando por dois dias inteiros! – Viktor o cortou. As íris cerúleas fincadas sobre as avermelhadas. – Não retornava minhas mensagens, e comecei a sentir coisas, que me preocuparam muito! O que aconteceu? – perguntou com calma, ao acariciar o baixo ventre do ômega.

\- Você não podia ter voltado! – Yuuri ignorou o que seu alfa dizia, apenas para lhe contradizer. – Você tinha de ficar o tempo necessário tanto pelas palestras como para as pesquisas. – mirou o platinado direto nos olhos, sustentando as íris cerúleas.

\- E deixar meu ômega sozinho? – Nikiforov questionou ainda com calma. – Você acha que conseguiria me concentrar sem saber o que estava acontecendo com você, o ser mais importante para mim? – um tanto ressabiado, passou uma das mãos pelos cabelos os puxando um pouco para trás. - Qual o motivo para estar me evitando? – perguntou sem fazer rodeios.

\- Pois não quero ser um estorvo! – Yuuri pronunciou rapidamente. – Por que não quero ser culpado por tirar sua concentração, como aconteceu agora, não é? – e começou a chorar, pois tinha percebido que o que falara, já havia acontecido. Limpando o rosto, tentou conter inutilmente o deslizar das teimosas lágrimas.

\- Yuuri... – o alfa lhe chamou a atenção. – Quem disse que você é um estorvo? Quem disse que me tira a concentração? - insistiu.

\- Você estar aqui mostrou isso! Não foi preciso ninguém me dizer! – o artista plástico se remexeu na cama, fazendo com que Makkachin saísse de perto, dando ao moreno um espaço para tentar se afastar do platinado, o que foi em vão. – Nikiforov, me deixa, volte para Tóquio! Você está livre de qualquer compromisso comi... – não conseguiu terminar de falar, pois o moreno foi acometido por um mal estar, que o fez sair aos trôpegos da cama, correndo na direção do banheiro, deixando tudo aberto. Não havia tempo!

Com um leve sorriso nos lábios, o médico neurocirurgião seguiu a passos rápidos a seu noivo. Tomando uma toalha de rosto e a umedecendo, ajoelhou-se atrás do moreno. Passando o braço direito pela cintura ainda esguia de seu par, entregou-lhe a toalha, e com a mão esquerda na testa do outro deu apoio para que este não se cansasse e batesse a cabeça no vaso.

Quando Yuuri finalmente apoiou suas costas no peito largo de seu alfa, gemeu baixinho, pois ele tinha certeza que não conseguiria enganar seu homem. Agora havia ficado muito claro!

\- Vai me contar o que está acontecendo, ou devo eu tentar adivinhar? – Viktor perguntou ao apoiar o queixo no ombro de seu noivo. Aproveitando-se dessa situação, farejou melhor o outro, sentindo o adorado olor a cerejeira, e um outro mais fraquinho, uma essência que sentia muito quando ia na área hospitalar destinada a gestantes, e não conseguia deixar de sorrir.

\- Não está acontecendo nada, apenas comi algo que não me fez bem! – Yuuri murmurou meio incômodo, ao limpar mais uma vez a boca com a toalha.

\- Entendo! – Viktor o puxou mais para si. – Sabe, _lyubov_ , minha tia quando a questionei sobre o que eu estava sentindo, me falou que alguns casais destinados, mesmo ainda sem terem um enlace através da marca – ao proferir isso, deixou que seus lábios roçassem a glândula de cheiro onde o marcaria, apenas para provoca-lo -, já conseguem ter um forte vínculo, que pode fazer os instintos do outro se alarmarem, e até mesmo se preocuparem. E o gozado, _snezhinka_ , que senti uma agonia, e ao mesmo tempo uma vontade louca de estar junto com meu par, minha outra metade, e nada do que diga vai mudar essa minha decisão, entendeu? – para pontuar o que dizia, mordiscou sobre a glândula. Regozijou-se ao notar seu noivo estremecer e apenas balançar a cabeça concordando com o que era dito.

Em silêncio, o alfa ajudou o ômega a se levantar, e enquanto este escovava os dentes, deu a descarga no vaso, fechando a tampa. Em seguida, posicionou-se novamente atrás dele, cingindo-lhe mais uma vez a cintura esguia e o puxando de encontro a si.

\- Vi-Viktor...

\- Shh... Yuu-ri, _lyubov_! (amor!) Quando irá me contar a verdade, e me surpreender? Ou terei de esperar até que já não consiga mais te estreitar assim – e o abraçou mais apertado -, para que aí sim seja uma surpresa! – gracejou. – Vai querer enganar seu médico até quando? – e acariciando o ventre chapado, sustentou o olhar do noivo pelo espelho.

\- Vitenka, eu... não foi minha intenção sair do combinado, e eu entendo se não quiser...

\- Hei... hei... – o atalhou. – De onde vem essa insegurança e tudo mais? _Moya snezhinka_ , você é minha vida, minha luz quando tudo parece perdido. Se fizemos planos, foi único e exclusivamente por tentarmos agradar às nossas famílias, mas esses planos podem mudar! – e ajudando o moreno a girar entre seus braços, finalmente ficaram de frente um para o outro.

\- Mas essa oportunidade que surgiu para você...

\- Não faltaram outras, e por você, Yuuri, eu largaria tudo! – roçou lentamente o nariz no de seu par. – Agora vai me contar, ou vou ser eu a tentar adivinhar? – sorriu divertido. Viktor já havia descoberto o que havia causado todo aquele alvoroço em seu homem, mas gostaria muito de ouvir da boca dele aquele notícia. – Quantos meses, _lyubov_?

\- Perdão? – Yuuri não havia entendido, mas já deveria saber que seu alfa notaria alguma coisa. Mordiscando o lábio inferior, o moreno sentiu seu rosto em chamas. – Parabéns, doutor Nikifirov, será papai! Estamos grávidos! – por fim contava ao noivo o que lhe afligira aqueles dois dias.

Mirando Viktor com interesse, podia ver a alegria brilhar em seus olhos, que se encontravam vitrificados pelas lágrimas que começaram a deslizar pelas maçãs do rosto.

Sem nada dizer, o alfa pegou seu ômega no colo com cuidado, o levando para o quarto. Ajeitando-o no meio da cama, para em seguida, tirar Makkachin para fora do quarto.

\- Desculpa amigão! – pediu ao fechar a porta, e voltar para junto de seu par, se acomodar puxando-o para si. – Eu te amo, Katsuki Yuuri!

\- _Aisheteru mo_ (Eu também te amo), Vitenka! – Yuuri respondeu ao se acomodar de barriga para cima.

Aproveitando-se dessa posição, e tomando o devido cuidado, o platinado deitou sua cabeça sob a barriga do moreno. Levantando em seguida a camiseta utilizada, sapecou vários beijos sobre a pele de alabastro.

\- Bebê... filhote, aqui é o papai, seja bonzinho com sua mamãe! – pediu ao voltar seus olhos para sustentar os de seu par. – Quanto tempo, Yuu? – tornou a perguntar.

\- Treze semanas! – sorriu encabulado, pois conhecia o alfa muito bem.

\- Nossa festinha fora de nosso ciclo de calor foi poderosa! – riu divertido ao levar um tapinha. – Yuu-chan... eu amei essa surpresa! Você me fez o alfa mais feliz, e bem, nunca mais pense que irá me atrapalhar! – e sapecou-lhe um beijo luxurioso nos lábios.

\- Hmm... Vitya, quero você! – ronronou.

\- Seu desejo é uma ordem! – gracejou ao começar a tira as roupas de ambos.

**oOoOoOo**

Horas mais tarde, o alfa velava o sono de seu amado ômega, e admirava a marca estampada sobre a glândula de cheiro do moreno. Sem precisar pedir, eles estavam unidos para todo o sempre.

Acariciando o ventre onde o filhote crescia protegido, Viktor deixou um sorriso bobo surgir em seus lábios.

\- Ah! _Lyubov_... talvez tenhamos de adiantar nosso casamento! – ronronou ao acomodar melhor seu noivo adormecido. – Ou sua e a minha mãe vão me capar! – riu-se ao imaginar as duas ômegas indo do choque a surpresa, e da raiva a felicidade.

Enterrando o nariz no pescoço de Yuuri, jogou as cobertas sobre eles, fechando os olhos. Quando estivessem dispostos, decidiriam o futuro!

**oOoOoOo**

**Author's Note:**

> Momento Coelha Aquariana no Divã:
> 
> *arrumando uma nova fic da semana de YoI Br e ouvindo Iris – Goo Goo Dolls. Sim, Coelha resolveu voltar no tempo para poder se concentrar*
> 
> Kardia: Ah! Mas é muito pra minha cabeça! *ralhando sem perceber o headset que a Coelha usava, e este estar abafando a tudo devido a altura do som* Eiii, maluca??? *arqueando uma sobrancelha e relendo o enunciado da fanfic* Gelo!! Acuda aqui! Sua aprendiz de congelador ambulante está surda!
> 
> Dégel: *mirando com certo interesse a cena* Se eu fosse você, Kardia, deixava ela quieta! Ela está ouvindo velharia, brigando com o sono, e você conhece a fera! Se ela tirar os fones de ouvido, ai sim, monsieur conhecerás uma das sete prisões do inferno! *olhar frio e o riso irônico*
> 
> Kardia: Ainda está pra nascer alguém que...
> 
> *retirando o fone para ir pegar doce, e ouvindo o final da conversa*
> 
> Ah! Bom saber que ainda está pra nascer quem te faça ir para um dos infernos de Hades! Tsc... tsc... tsc... Kar, se começar, te juro que o Kit fic vai cantar, e Dégel vai ficar com quem eu quiser!
> 
> Kardia: Apelona, safada... Coelha desalmada, tudo o que eu queria, era que ela voltasse a escrever conosco...
> 
> *revirando os olhos* Dramático!
> 
> Bonne nuit mes amis!
> 
> Kardia: Liga a tecla sap moçada!
> 
> Cala a boca, Kardia!!! *rosnando* Boa noite, meus amigos e amigas, obrigado quem até aqui chegou! Confesso que eu estou gostando de participar desta semana de desafios, e espero de coração que esteja agradando a quem tem lido meus textos. Confesso que fazia muito tempo que não me sentia assim... feliz e satisfeita com o que acabou por sair de minha mente fértil!
> 
> Obrigado de coração pelo carinho, e pela paciência, pois sei que muitos esperam por meus outros projetos!
> 
> Até meu próximo projeto!  
> Beijocas  
> Theka


End file.
